Kiss of Death
by Praevarus
Summary: Draco runs into Harry, who happily tells him that he is in the process of dying. Odd suicide fic. Slight HPDM slash.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter universe or any of the characters in it.

**Warnings: **Suicide, character death, a little bit of slash (just a bit of kissing).

**A/N: **This is one of many oneshots I needed to get out of my system before I start to work on my new WIP for real. I'm aware that this is weird, but please tell me what you think! (And answer my poll while you're at it. I know I keep asking in all of my fics, but I just want as many people as possible to answer so that I get a good idea of what people's opinions are. Thanks!)

**Kiss of Death**

The sun was already setting when Draco spotted a person far away on the Hogwarts rounds. He had just come back from some flying, and had been forced to head back towards the castle because it wasn't exactly safe, trying to spot trees and other obstacles against the setting sun. He hadn't gotten the chance to fly for a very long time, but it had been nice. Flying had been the thing he'd been longing for the most lately, of all the things he'd temporarily given up with the war going on.

He didn't care much for taking a detour, but the person in the distance, near the black lake, was lying down and didn't seem to be moving much. If the person was hurt, or dead, he couldn't ignore it.

As Draco approached the person he noticed a familiar mop of black hair. A rush of emotions passed through Draco. Obviously he didn't care about Potter much, but imagine if the so called saviour of the wizarding world would die merely two days after finally dealing with Voldemort...Now that would be a story.

Finally he made it to the spot where the Gryffindor was lying in the grass. "Hello," Harry greeted him, looking up. There was hardly any animosity in his voice.

"Oh," Draco said, almost disappointed. "You're okay."

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Harry folded his hands under his head and closed his eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. He mumbled something about stupid Gryffindors and turned to leave. Then Harry said something that caught his attention. "Isn't it beautiful, Malfoy?"

Draco blinked in surprise. "What did you just say?"

"I asked if you don't think it's beautiful here," Harry replied, ever so patiently.

So Draco had heard him right. He raised his eyebrows and flopped down in the grass. Potter was acting weird, even for him. "Are you on drugs, Potter?" He sneered.

"Something like that."

That was just about the last answer Draco had expected. And Potter was smiling while he said it, too. Was this some sort of stupid joke? Draco felt himself getting angry. "Don't tell me you're actually on drugs, Potter," he spat disbelievingly.

"Well, not exactly drugs," Harry said calmly. "I took a poison. I reckon it must be starting to kick in. Can you really tell?"

Draco snorted, ignoring the question. "And what kind of potion would that be? Amortentia? Judging from the way you seem to be so in love with everything around you."

"No, not amortentia. And I said poison, not potion, Malfoy."

"But what..." Draco still didn't quite believe the Gryffindor. "Poison...as in...actual poison?"

Harry let out an amused chuckle. "Yes, as in poison. Also as in deadly." He cocked his head and smiled at Draco.

When their eyes met, Draco knew for sure that he wasn't joking. He was completely out of it. "You're serious, aren't you?" Harry nodded, and Draco forgot about his hatred for the boy for a moment, as he was overtaken by just sheer confusion. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm just done."

"Done?" Draco frowned. He hated it when people were saying vague things to confuse him. He didn't like being in the dark. "Done what? Living?"

"I guess that would be it, yes."

The situation still wouldn't fully get through to Draco. "No way," he laughed nervously. "Gryffindor's Golden boy, the saviour of the wizarding world doesn't get suicidal."

"Indeed. The saviour of the wizarding world didn't get suicidal, because he had a mission to fulfill," Harry explained. Draco wondered why he was telling him all this, and whether he even wanted to know, but he found himself unable to move. "And now that that mission is completed, I am no longer that person. I've done what I was put on earth for."

"So you're just going to kill yourself?" Draco didn't quite realize he almost sounded like he was trying to stop Harry from doing this to himself: It wasn't that he wanted to stop him, he just wanted to understand how someone could give up on life so easily. "You're seventeen, and you have your whole life ahead of you. If anything, your life is just starting."

Harry shrugged. "You wouldn't understand."

"No, I don't! You...you don't even seem depressed!"

Harry flashed another one of his smiles at him. "That's because I'm not. At least not right now. I was depressed, and that's why I decided to do this. But now...I'm just happy knowing it's going to be over. I'm just going on another adventure."

Draco didn't know what to say. He was almost almost impressed by Harry's determination. It seemed like quite a scary way to kill yourself, taking poison. If you jumped off a tower, there wasn't any time to start regretting it. But this way, imagine you would regret it, knowing there was no turning back. "You...are you sure it's going to kill you?"

"Positive," Harry said with a nod. "I took a whole vial, and the poison is so strong that it only takes less than a drop to kill a person." He looked over at Draco with glazed eyes. "I'm sure it's just my imagination right now, but even you look beautiful."

Draco didn't know what hit him when Harry's lips were suddenly on his. He was too confused to decide whether to pull away or not because he had never even contemplated the possibility of kissing Harry Potter. And why should he? He hated the guy. But knowing that Harry was going to die and he wasn't going to tell anyone helped, and strangely enough he caught himself enjoying the kiss, although the taste the faint taste of poison on Harry's lips was slightly distracting.

"Why did you do that?" He asked breathlessly. Much to his embarrassment, Harry had actually been the one to break the kiss.

The dark haired boy laughed. "I don't know. Call me crazy, but you're kind of hot, and I supposed...I'm going to die anyway. What do I have to lose?"

Draco couldn't argue with that.

They sat there in silence for a while, until Harry suddenly doubled over in pain. "It's starting to hurt," he gasped when Draco asked him what was wrong. "I didn't know it was going to hurt like this..."

Apparently that was only the beginning, because minutes later Harry was lying in the grass in a fetal position, crying his eyes out at the terrible pain he felt. Draco stared down at him, unsure what to do. Then Harry suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and breathed, "Please stay with me Malfoy. Please."

Draco thought about running, but he couldn't. He held onto Harry as the end of the Gryffindor's life rapidly approached, and looked out over the lake. His head suddenly became fuzzy with happiness.

It really was beautiful.

**xxxxx**

If the ending was confusing (probably not), it's in the title. Ciao!


End file.
